


Damned

by AlexBarton



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Frottage, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: This is definitely playing fast and loose with the Silmarillion timeline, but basically Fingolfin declares that he is following Fëanor and uh... "swears fealty", and then Fëanor abandons him by burning the ships.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I haven't written anything remotely explicit in like. five years. so. Enjoy?

_ but Fingolfin said: 'Half-brother in blood, full brother in heart will I be. Thou shalt lead and I will follow. May no new grief divide us.' (Silmarillion, Chapter 9: Of The Darkening of Valinor) _

\---

Fëanor followed his half-brother into his tent, angrily grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

“Do not pretend to follow so easily. I know that you desire the crown.”

Ñolofinwë looked down at Fëanor. “I have sworn to follow you.”

He knelt down on both knees and grabbed Fëanor’s hand, kissing each of the fingers and then the signet ring. He heard his half-brother’s breath catch.

“Please my king,” he murmured, “Please. I would follow you anywhere. You know that I love you Fëanáro. I have loved you since I was a boy. I know that you saw-”

Here he cut himself off, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Fëanor turned his hand to catch Ñolofinwë’s chin, rubbing his thumb over red lips.

“Yes I saw you,” he said amusedly. “I saw the way you touched yourself, writhing naked in my bed, calling my name out. You were barely of age, and yet already so tall.”

Ñolofinwë jerked his face out of Fëanor’s grasp to look at the floor, but Fëanor could see his half-brother’s dilated pupils and the way he fought to control his breathing.

Fëanor took a few steps back and turned to his half-brother’s bookshelf. Purposefully not looking at the figure still kneeling, he asked, “And so it is for my love that you would give up the crown?”

Ñolofinwë made a pained noise in his throat, then-

"You have damned us," he said quietly. "You have damned us and I have followed willingly. I have only ever wanted your love, and if I must be damned for it, then so shall it be."

Fëanor moved back over to Ñolofinwë. “Stand up, Ñolvo.”

He stood, but continued looking at the ground.

Fëanor brought his hand back up to Ñolofinwë’s chin, tilted his face up, and kissed him. He spun him around, pushing him into the solid bookshelf, running his hands up and down the lithe body of his half-brother.

Ñolofinwë felt the side of his bookshelf pressed up against his back, and the hard line of Fëanor’s body pressed up against his front. He broke the kiss, gasping for air as Fëanor trailed his lips down his neck, hips stuttering as Fëanor’s hand came to cup his cock through his trousers. He felt a whine bubble in his throat, and he tilted his head back, baring his neck as a silent beg and show of submission.

Fëanor chuckled against his ear. “Oh you look so pretty like this, make the prettiest noises. I bet you could spend yourself inside your trousers just from my hand on you.”

Ñolofinwë kept rocking his hips into his half-brother’s hand. He looked at Fëanor, eyes beseeching.

“Use your words Ñolvo.”

He whimpered. “Please, my neck, please.”

Fëanor bit his ear, feeling Ñolofinwë’s hips stutter again. “What about your neck? Hmm? Would you like me to mark you as mine?”

He followed the statement with a sharp bite to the muscle where the neck met the shoulder.

Ñolofinwë cried out, and Fëanor clapped one hand over his mouth. “Hush Ñolvo. Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on you like this.”

Ñolofinwë nodded frantically and Fëanor placed his hand on the bookshelf.

“Ask for what you want.”

“Please Fëanáro I want,” he gasped and lowered his voice, “I need your hand.”

Fëanor smirked and increased the pressure of his hand on his half-brother’s cock. “I believe you have it.

Ñolofinwë’s knees went slack and his hands flew up to Fëanor’s shoulders. He buried his face in Fëanor’s neck, peppering kisses. “I want you to choke me.”

Fëanor groaned. He slid his knee in between Ñolofinwë’s legs and trailed his hand up to Ñolofinwë’s throat. He squeezed lightly and Nolowfinwe’s eyelids fluttered shut.

He leaned in to tongue at Ñolofinwë’s ear. “I want you to finish like this. I want you to ride my leg and find your release.”

Ñolofinwë shuddered, the pace of his hips picking up as he rocked into the muscle of his half-brother’s leg.

Fëanor squeezed Ñolofinwë’s neck harder and bit at the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

Ñolofinwë made a strangled noise, going rigid, and then slumped over, leaning his head on Fëanor’s shoulder.

Fëanor petted his hair and maneuvered Ñolofinwë onto the rug, drawing a blanket over him.

\---

Ñolofinwë woke a few hours later to the sounds of shouting. He rushed out of his tent to see fires in the distance. Fëanor had burned the boats and left him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this open to interpretation of whether Fëanor burns the ships because he loves Fingolfin and wants him to be safe vs Fëanor burns the ships because he finally got everything out of Fingolfin and is doing it to spite him and break his heart. Whichever makes it hurt more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
